


Running

by umbralillium



Series: Tumblr Fic [4]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Cliche, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbralillium/pseuds/umbralillium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Isaac are on the run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this entirely on hungrylikethewolfie. You're welcome, Mel.

It’s not that Stiles _means_ to kiss Isaac. But. Well. See, they’re running from some hunters. They didn’t mean to draw their attention, but some jerkwad at the diner had made a comment about Erica as she walked out ahead of them and Isaac had maybe, _maybe_ , flashed a little fang. And well, there might have been a group of hunters stopping at the diner on their way through. A group of six hunters.

Stiles had seen them stand up out of the corner of his eye and had quickly grabbed Isaac’s arm and dragged him out of the diner. He’d been under no illusions that he would have been able to move Isaac if he hadn’t been willing to go.

So, here they are, running for their lives from a group of hunters, leading them along side streets and between buildings, deeper into town, deeper into their own territory, until they’re in the center of town.

There are more people about, it’s easier to blend in. Even so, they duck into a darkened alley, Stiles pressing Isaac into the wall to make their silhouette smaller.

Stiles can’t seem to stop glancing towards the street, panting for breath. He hears running footsteps coming closer, but he’s distracted by Isaac’s hands on his face, shifting is focus. “Isaac? Wha—?” he starts to ask then there’s a warm mouth on his, breath feathering over his cheek, a slick tongue probing at his lips.

A soft moan escapes Stiles as he reaches up and tangles his fingers in Isaac’s hair, deepening the kiss. He’d never thought his first guy-on-guy kiss would be in a dirty alleyway while hiding from a group of hunters, but, these days, it’s not that surprising. Not that Stiles is complaining that it’s Isaac. He’s pretty much surrounded by attractive men, practically all day, every day and at this point, Isaac seems to be the only one Stiles would be willing to kiss without also running the risk of being punched.

Isaac pulls away with a soft laugh. “Does your brain ever stop working?” he asks, grinning.

“Not so far,” Stiles manages to gasp out before using his grip on Isaac’s hair to pull him into another kiss. Isaac laughs into his mouth and he uses the opportunity to slick his tongue over Isaac’s teeth and tongue. He groans low in his throat when Isaac sucks roughly, scraping blunt teeth over Stiles’s tongue.

In a move that makes Stiles’s head spin, Isaac pushes away from the wall and switches their positions, using his greater strength to pin Stiles and wedge a knee between his thighs, nudging their hips together.

Stiles tears his mouth away from Isaac’s with great reluctance, equally unwilling to let this chance for a quip pass him by, “Is that a sonic screwdriver in your pocket or—”

“Really? You’re going with Doctor Who?” Isaac asks, eyes dancing with laughter.

“It’s a classic!” Stiles protests, affronted.

Isaac just laughs and kisses him again.

“Isaac?” Stiles mumbles against Isaac’s lips.

“Yeah?” Isaac mutters back, giving up on Stiles’s lips and trailing kisses down his jaw.

“Ah! I, uh, think, fuck yes, they’re gone,” Stiles manages.

“Busy now, talk later,” Isaac counters.

“Yeah, okay.”


	2. Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone finds Stiles and Isaac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was entirely my own fault.

Stiles and Isaac are panting into each other’s mouths, more than kissing, hips rutting against each other when Isaac suddenly grins and nudges Stiles to turn his head towards the mouth of the alley. He stiffens in more ways than one when it registers that Derek’s leaning against the wall, arms and legs crossed, watching them.

“Liking the view, boss?” Isaac asks, rubbing his nose along Stiles’s cheek.

Derek grunts and straightens, shrugging his shoulders to settle his leather jacket across his shoulders.

“He tastes so good,” Isaac confides before licking at the corner of Stiles’s mouth.

Stiles moans and turns to catch Isaac’s mouth again. He wonders if it’s possible to get addicted to kissing, because, truth be told, Isaac is a _really_ good kisser. Not that Stiles has much frame of reference, but surefeels good: all that warmth and strength pressed against him. Feels even better when Derek presses close besi—. Wait, what?

Stiles pulls away from Isaac’s mouth with a gasp, turning his head to meet lust-darkened green eyes inches away. “De-derek?” he asks, desperately trying to even out his breathing.

Derek doesn’t speak, just reaches up and rubs his thumb over Stiles’s lower lip, reminding him that, hey, that’s kinda sore and feels swollen.

Isaac moans in his hear even as he nudges at the hinge of Stiles’s jaw. “Your mouth, Stiles,” he murmurs. “Fuck.”

Stiles frowns and tries to look at Isaac, but Derek catches his chin, keeping him focused on Derek. “What about my mouth?”

“You have no idea, do you?” Derek questions, eyes searching Stiles’s face.

“No idea about what?” Stiles wonders. His eyes widen when Derek moves in closer, mouth a scant inch from Stiles’s.

“How fucking tempting it is,” he whispers before diving in for his own kiss. Stiles gasps, hips bucking against the knee Isaac still has between his thighs. He’d read that people kissed in different ways and had always wanted to kiss enough people to prove or disprove that. He’d never expected to do it before college and especially not in one day.

Isaac’s kisses had been playful and tempting. Derek’s kiss was demanding, almost possessive, with a lot more biting. Derek nibbled at Stiles’s lower lip, pulling his head back with soft growl without relinquishing Stiles’s lip and Isaac whined, leaning in to brush his tongue along the taut skin.

Derek let go of Stiles’s lip only to bury a hand in Isaac’s hair and pulling him into a kiss just as possessive and demanding. Stiles watched, wondering briefly at the lack of jealousy, before heat and want swamped any other thoughts. It was almost like seeing two classical sculptures come to life in front of him: Derek’s chiseled features and hard body against Isaac’s tousled curls and smooth skin.

“May-” Stiles squeaks then clears his throat before continuing, “Maybe we should take this somewhere… private before my dad drives by and sees us and arrests you two while grounding me for life.”

“Yes,” Derek growls out, grabbing both of them by the scruff of the neck and propelling them out of the alley to the Camaro parked a little ways down the street.

Stiles very carefully does not let his mental victory arms become physical. Mostly because he would probably hit Isaac in the process and that wouldn’t be very good for his chances of getting laid in the near future, in many different positions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: http://umbralillium.tumblr.com/post/33353195593/fuck-me-i-couldnt-resist-stiles-and-isaac-are


	3. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys take it somewhere more... private.

It's a bit cramped in Derek's backseat, but neither Stiles nor Isaac is complaining about the amount of body contact. They're a bit too focused on making out and trying to distract Derek from his driving. Damn those werewolf reflexes. Stiles hasn't felt a single second of 'driving by Braille'. A wicked idea slithers into his mind and he hides a grin in the side of Isaac's neck away from Derek's view. He slides his hands down Isaac's back to the waist of his jeans and slides his hands underneath, grabbing two handfuls of delightfully muscled ass.

"Fuck," Isaac hisses, head arching back, baring his throat.

Stiles smirks and leans up to nip at Isaac's offering, pulling a whimper from him. Bump bumpbump. Stiles bites harder, trying not to grin.

"Jesus. Goddamn vampire," Isaac mutters breathlessly.

"Complaining?" Stiles asks, squeezing Isaac's ass.

"Nope!" Isaac gasps, hips grinding against Stiles's.

"Didn't think so," Stiles replies, grinning up at Isaac.

Isaac growls playfully and nips at Stiles's lower lip. The car screeches to a stop and only Isaac's reflexes keep them from toppling onto the floor of the backseat. Derek opens his door, climbs out and practically yanks his seat forward. "We're here," he growls, heated eyes watching them as they slowly untangle themselves and climb out of the car.

"You seriously need a bigger car," Stiles observes, brushing close to Derek on his way into the pack's den. "Also, I really hope no one else is home, 'cause they're gonna get an earful."

Derek grabs his arm and pulls him into a long kiss, Isaac nudging in close to their sides and nuzzling at their throats. "Who says you're going to able to make noise?" Derek purrs when he relinquishes Stiles's mouth.

"Huh?" Stiles murmurs, eyes locked on Derek's smirking mouth.

Isaac rumbles a soft laugh against Stiles's throat.

Derek turns those heated eyes on Isaac. "You think you'll be any better than him?" he asks and pulls Isaac into his own kiss. It's rougher than the one he'd given Stiles, but it still looked fucking hot.

"Thinking we should take this inside," Stiles observes, leaning in a licking from Derek's collar to his earlobe. "Wanna feel you holding me down, wanna feel your cock against my skin, wanna feel someone's tongue in my ass." The other two both moan, making Stiles smirk.

"Such a dirty mouth on him," Isaac murmurs, blue eyes half-lidded, lips red from kisses, cheeks flushed.

"We should do something about that," Derek replies, grabbing their arms and towing them into the building. He doesn't stop moving until they're in a backroom with a blanket-strewn mattress on the floor and a box of odds-and-ends nearby.

"Sure hope you have lube in here somewhere," Stiles mutters, fingers fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

Derek steps in close, grabs Stiles's hands, puts them on his own hips, and rubs his own hands up and down Stiles's back. "Relax, Stiles," he murmurs, nudging Stiles's chin up with his nose and breathing in deeply. "Let us take care of you."

"What? I--" Stiles starts but is interrupted when Isaac presses up against his back and his fingers invade Stiles's mouth.

"We won't tell you to stop talking, but stop using it to keep a distance," Isaac chides quietly, rubbing his cheek against Stiles's hair. "You think we don't know why you talk so much? You think we haven't figured out that it's a distraction?"

Stiles makes a conceding noise around Isaac's fingers. Derek makes his way up from Stiles's neck to his mouth, licking at Isaac's fingers, pulling moans from Stiles and Isaac. Isaac starts pulling his fingers back out and Derek laps at the saliva coating them, eyes locked with Stiles's. "You look good with your mouth full," Derek says with a grin.

"Oh, fuck you," Stiles replies, grinning back.

"We'd rather fuck you," Isaac tells him, nudging his hips against Stiles's ass, reminding him of what they're here for.

Stiles loses his breath for a second, eyes fluttering closed then back open. "Yeah, okay, I can...yeah." There's a rumbling against his chest and it takes him a moment to realize it's Derek laughing. He stares at him in surprise.

"What?" Derek asks defensively, but there's still laughter in his eyes.

"Nothing," Stiles and Isaac both say at once. Derek rolls his eyes and nudges them towards the mattress.

"Strip," he orders, pulling his own shirt over his head even as he turns away to rummage in the box.

Stiles doesn't think he's capable of moving, eyes captured by the play of muscle under Derek's skin, the ripple of his tattoo as he moves. He jumps a little when Isaac, still pressed close to his back, reaches down and palms his cock through his jeans. "Looks good, doesn't he?" he murmurs in Stiles's ear. "He works out without a shirt, you know."

Stiles moans, leaning back against Isaac more heavily.

"All that sweat running down his skin, sometimes I just want to push him down and lick it all away."

"I can hear you," Derek says, flashing a smirk over his shoulder.

"You're supposed to," Isaac replies even as his fingers start working Stiles's pants open. Clever, clever fingers. Derek’s low laughter fills the room, making Stiles shiver in Isaac’s arms. “Sometimes, I even want to know what that tattoo feels like against my teeth,” he confides, wrapping his hand around Stiles’s cock.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Stiles curses vehemently. He wants to close his eyes so he can imagine Isaac’s words better, but he doesn’t want to stop watching as Derek stands from his crouch and turns to face them, lube clutched in one hand, his other hand palming his cock through his jeans as he watches Isaac take Stiles apart with his words.

“I want to watch him fuck you,” Isaac murmurs against Stiles’s ear. “Want to see you writhing under him, spreading your legs like a slut, taking his cock so fucking well, practically begging him to fuck you harder.”

Stiles whines, fucking up into Isaac’s hand then back against the cock pressing against his ass through their jeans.

Isaac hisses against his ear. “Want to see you come with his cock buried in your ass,” he continues. “Want to see him come inside you, want to see it leaking out, even though you’re trying so hard to keep it inside. I want to use my fingers to push it back in then use my tongue to pull it back out and swallow down the taste of both of you together.”

“Isaac!” Stiles cries, coming apart in his arms, come spilling over Isaac’s hand and into the mouth that’s suddenly open against the head of his cock. Derek moans, the vibration sending a shiver through Stiles’s cock and up his spine. “Fuck,” he breathes, slumping back against Isaac, spent.

Derek licks Isaac’s hand clean before standing up and pulling Isaac into a kiss, sharing Stiles’s come between them.

“Oh my _God_ , you two are trying to kill me, aren’t you?” Stiles mock-complains, watching their tongues play in the gap between their mouths, streaks of white smearing their mouths.  


“That would make tonight a lot less fun,” Derek replies, swiping his tongue over Isaac’s lips, collecting the escaped come.

Stiles lets his head thump back against Isaac’s shoulder with a groan. “If I die, at least I won’t die a virgin.”

Isaac and Derek’s combined laughter rumbles through him from front and back. “Definitely won’t be virgin once we’re through with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: http://umbralillium.tumblr.com/post/33383476614/continued-from-part-1-and-part-2-its-a-bit

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://umbralillium.tumblr.com/post/33352217304/its-not-that-stiles-means-to-kiss-isaac-but


End file.
